Demongo and Halloween
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: After hearing about Halloween for a while now, the Soul Collector wants to know what it's about. Who's going to explain it to him?


**This is an early Halloween fic. It's supposed to be quick and easy, so hopefully you enjoy.**

**Once again, FusionFall is not mine to claim. _I wish_ it was, but I haven't wished on a star recently.**

* * *

Demongo had no idea on what Halloween was.

He'd first heard about the holiday from the monkeys and humans he was stationed with at Huntor's Crest (well, he was there by choice; the two groups were forced there). They had been talking about it in their little groups, looking giddy and excited for the upcoming day.

Poor Demongo had no clue on what the day meant, or on why they would be dressing up or attending parties like they talked about. Honestly, they understood that there was a war going on, right? Not that Demongo cared or anything; his priorities laid with reviving his master. However, he could not get recruits (read: victims) to do his bidding; they were too busy talking about this infernal Halloween day, which from more spying, revealed that the humans would dress up in outfits called costumes and, if you were young, go out trick-or-treating; the older humans would go to parties or something in their costumes.

The more he learned about it, the more intrigued he was with it. However, the humans and monkeys wouldn't speak with him, so he was left with unanswered questions that he wanted answered. And unfortunately, the only people he could possibly ask were on that floating ship, his mortal enemy Jack, and the diamond-bodied Tetrax. Neither of them would be willing to assist him in the matter, so he'd have to go and find someone else who would be helpful. Someone he knew personally.

* * *

Demongo knocked on the door of the house with the strange looking tree. He was in Endsville to meet up with Grim, an associate of his since the two worked in a similar profession: death. Demongo waited patiently, before he grew annoyed and tapped on the door even harder. After a third set of knocking, the door finally opened, revealing a teenage boy in a red cap. Huddled behind him was a Fusion Monster, though the Soul Collector paid it no mind.

"Is the Reaper here?" Demongo questioned.

"Grim? Oh no. He's down in Orchid Bay!" Billy responded, cheerful and not at all afraid of the man with the flame head. Living in Endsville sort of numbs a person's normal reaction to the abnormal.

Demongo frowned a little.

"I see," he responded.

"Wantta leave a message?"

"Yes. I wish to know about this Halloween business," Demongo answered. "You humans have been talking about this for a great while now, and it has piped my curiosity."

"Oh Halloween? I know all about that!" Billy responded enthusiastically.

"You do?" Demongo asked, his interest now peaked.

"Why sure! I even almost caused it to be Halloween every night," Billy responded.

"Really?" Demongo asked, surprised that a simple human could do such a thing. Maybe he would be useful to his master?

"Well, not me. Some freak with a pumpkin for a head stole Grim's scythe and almost made it Halloween every night. He even called out some weird candy monsters," Billy answered.

"I see," Demongo answered with a nod; so as he thought, it had been a demon to do the work. "Tell me, what is the point of Halloween?"

"To have fun o'course," Billy responded. "We dress up, we go out and get free candy. It's fun!"

"I suppose for a human it may seem as such," Demongo responded.

"But it's all magical and stuff! And with Grim's scythe, you can do practically anything!"

"Practically anything? Like...say I wish to revive my master with it...?"

"Well I don't see why not," Billy stated with a nod, not realizing who he was actually speaking to.

"I see," Demongo practically purred, his mind working out a plan. He grinned widely. "Well human, since you have been useful to me, I shall spare your life. I will be taking my leave of you. Good day."

Demongo wrapped the cape around his body and teleported away, leaving a smiling Billy at the door. The boy closed his door, commenting to himself,

"What a nice lady."

* * *

Orchid Bay was rather boring; the pirates weren't doing anything that was worthwhile, and there weren't a lot of Monsters that demanded any attention. So Grim was left to do nothing but tan his white bones, waiting for something interesting to do. He was caught by surprise when Demongo suddenly appeared in front of him, a grin that read "I'm-up-to-no-good" upon his face. He reached out and grabbed the scythe, ripping it from Grim's hand.

"I need to borrow this," the demon stated, not waiting for any permission. "Bye."

The demon teleported away before Grim could utter a word. Letting the past interaction replay in his mind, Grim released a groan.

"If he does what I think he'll do," Grim muttered to himself, "then dis will only be a disaster."

* * *

**Brownie points to people who know who Billy is referencing.**


End file.
